the Savior
by Soapwash
Summary: Banyak kata yang bisa melukiskan peperangan. Namun tak ada siapapun yang bisa mewujudkan perdamaian. Ketika memilih untuk meninggalkan keraguan, seseorang harus meninggalkan sesuatu untuk dikorbankan. Apakah omong kosong seperti ini masih berlaku untuk si pembunuh berantai ini? Uchiha Sasuke berlabuh untuk membunuh sang fuhrer..
Banyak kata yang bisa melukiskan peperangan. Pertikaian, pembunuhan, persekongkolan, dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi, tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu perdamaian. Karena pada nyatanya tidak satupun orang yang mampu membuat dunia itu damai. Kecuali mereka yang ingin perubahan. Dia disini, untuk menghentikan perang tak berkesudahan itu..

11.3.1940

Uchiha Sasuke menjatuhkan kedua lututnya lemas. Dikelilingi puluhan mayat tentara NAZI yang bergeletak bersimbah darah diantara kedua kaki besarnya itu. Menggenangi sepatu boot hitam miliknya yang kokoh. Ia menatap langit, si pembunuh berantai yang kehilangan arah, ia berteriak dan memaki, entah apakah ia layak berteriak seperti itu. Ia memegang teguh prinsip "jangan libatkan Tuhan atas perang yang manusia buat"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berdiri tegap. Mengambil dan menyarungkan kembali pedang panjangnya yang tertancap di tubuh mayat yang ia bunuh beberapa saat yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja, sebuah surat kecil keluar dari saku prajurit malang itu.

"Untuk Mary.." Sasuke mengeja kalimat berbahasa Jerman itu dengan fasih, perlahan ia membacanya sampai habis, dan langsung membuangnya sembarangan

Ya, banyak ironi diatas keinginan manusia untuk mengabdi pada negaranya. Demi melindungi orang tercinta, mata dibayar mata, jantung dibayar jantung. Semua itu hanya menuntun seseorang dalam pertikaian yang berujung kehilangan jiwa dan raga. Dan tak ada siapapun yang berniat mengakhiri omong kosong ini kecuali mereka yang menginginkan revolusi itu terjadi.

Sasuke yang hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat berdarah itu, terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya lagi ketika mendengar suara orang bertepuk tangan di belakangnya. Merasa malas untuk bertempur lagi, Sasuke hanya menolehkan wajahnya pada orang itu. Seorang wanita berpakaian militer

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya langsung

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Apa kau merasa kesepian disini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perempuan itu duduk diatas tubuh seorang mayat. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari tubuh itu. Kemudian menoleh kepada Sasuke lagi

"Bukan apa-apa.." jawabnya tenang

Meladeni orang-orang yang plin plan adalah sesuatu yang Sasuke benci, apalagi itu perempuan. Jadi. Sasuke memutuskan pergi saja meninggalkannya. Sebelum perempuan itu tiba-tiba menembaknya dengan mosin-nagant tersembunyi. Dan beruntung Sasuke sigap menghindari serangan kejutan itu

"Whoa, aku tak sengaja.." Perempuan itu mengangkat senapan dan tangannya keudara seakan tanpa dosa

Sasuke menarik pedangnya. Menghunus lurus kearah si perempuan misterius itu. Dan dalam beberapa saat, Sasuke berlari kencang untuk menyerangnya secara langsung. Walaupun perempuan itu mampu menghindar, senapannya terpotong jadi dua setelah terkena tebasan tajam pedang Sasuke dan membuat perempuan itu mundur beberapa meter untuk jaga-jaga

"Aku kaget,tahu.." gerutunya dengan nafas tersengal ringan

Sasuke menatap perempuan itu tak suka

"Aku tahu kau bukan dari militer atau apapun. Jadi, pergilah, aku hanya membunuh orang-orang Fuhrer.." ia tahu kalau gadis itu bukan anggota infanteri ataupun peleton tentara NAZI yang tersesat, tetapi dari caranya mengelak dari serangannya, ia tahu kalau gadis ini bukan orang sembarangan, terlebih ras kaukasian dan rambut pirang kentalnya yang menunjukan bahwa ia adalah orang Rusia atau Soviet

"Untuk apa membunuh prajuritnya jika kau bisa membunuhnya langsung?" perempuan itu kembali bersuara

Sasuke menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher gadis itu, menyuruhnya berlutut dan mengancam akan membunuhnya. Terlalu kasar untuk seorang gadis antah berantah

"Kau serius? Mau melakukannya terhadap wanita? Apa kau tak tahu apa itu emansipasi?" sindir prempuan itu, terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Sasuke

"Sayangnya ini perang," jawab Sasuke santai

"Kau membenci perang dengan cara mengobarkan perang?" Perempuan itu bertanya

Sasuke terdiam,

"Karena itulah cara menghentikannya.."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Kau punya ideologi yang menarik"

Ia menendang pedang itu hingga terlempar menjauh dari hadapannya, Sasuke yang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini pun mencoba menyerang balik dengan cara menendangnya. Gesit, itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke ketika perempuan itu berhasil menghindar dan memukulnya balik. Situasi berbalik karena perempuan itu mengambil pedang Sasuke yang terlempar tadi

"Senjata makan tuan" Perempuan itu menyeringai

"Hmm," Sasuke tersenyum tipis, walau terkesan memberi ejekan, iapun berlutut seakan berisyarat bahwa ia menyerah

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berlutut!" perempuan itu menerjang kearah Sasuke dengan pedang ditangannya,

Sasuke entah mengapa malah diam disana dengan tenangnya hingga perempuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalannya. Menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang dipegang Sasuke ditangannya

"Bajingan, kau benar-benar licik.." Perempuan itu tertawa ringan

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya, "Letakkan pedang itu.." suruhnya

Perempuan itu menurut, "Akan kuletakkan, tapi jangan menembakku dengan benda itu.."

Setelah meletakannya, Sasuke berdiri dan merebut kembali pedang itu. Dan membuang pistol yang ia genggam barusan. Perempuan itu hanya bengong ketika melihat pria berambut raven itu hanya melewatinya pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun

"Hey!" panggil gadis itu

Sasuke menoleh setelah menyarungkan pedangnya

"Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau tak mengenaliku?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

'Huh, mungkin aku belum sepopuler itu..' batin Sasuke tanpa sadar

"Uchiha. Sasuke.." ucapnya datar

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka..." sahut gadis itu, ia bernama Ino

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu" sambungnya

"Apa itu.." ucap Sasuke berbalik menghadap Ino

"Bergabunglah bersama kami.." pinta Ino, dengan wajah tersenyumnya

...000...


End file.
